User talk:Gojita
Hello stating my user talk here Hoping that someone will help me, i have started editing the shaman king wikia http://shamanking.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page But i am not familiar with everything so if would please help me out creating templates and profile boxes and other such things it would be quite nice Size The size of the portrait pictures should be 90 x 90px. I noticed several of yours don't meet that requirement. Just keep it in mind, their not stretching the templates out of shape like many previous uploaded pictures people put up did so don't bother with uploading a new version... Just wait until we have anime snaps. Its actaully not that big deal, so don't worry too much at all. --One-Winged Hawk 23:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon Infoboxes Umm yeah, about the infoboxes... They're kinda abit too much if they're providing too little. Considering that an article called Usopp's Arsenal is called Usopp's Arsenal the user of all of weapons is obviously Usopp. Unnamed stuff like Usopp's original slingshot is just gonna leave a blank space in the area of the name since it has no name. I also noticed that you applied the very same exact infoboxes to the technique based pages which is kinda funny to some extent. Weapon Type could mean what weapon a fightng style like Fencing uses but when used in the same context as the others, it could be taken as what type of weapon is Fencing Style. I guess you have a justification since there are weapons like that have infoboxes. However, it kinda looks iffy the way the infoboxes look like in a page like Fencing Style for example. The way they are designed also is lacking especially if that's all they're gonna provide. The infoboxes on the named swords themselves look weird. I mean "Sword Chronology", what is that. Does that mean which swords came first or something. If so by what timeline is it basing on. When the sword appeared or when the sword was made. If either then why is Shuusui previous of Ichimonji but is next of Kokutou Yoru, Mihawk's sword, which appeared before the swords Zoro got in Lougetown and is most likely made after Ryuuma's time. It looks like a carbon copy of a chapter page's infobox like . Infoboxes provide easy to find tidbits in pages like voices and stuff that would otherwise be hard to find in a paragraph of sentences. The infoboxes in Usopp's Arsenal, Santouryou, Clima-Tact, and Fencing Style don't look they're providing any tidbits of the sort. At the very least they look more decorative than useful. Maybe it's just me. Maybe some others can share their thoughts.Mugiwara Franky 15:13, 22 September 2008 (UTC) *I know, i know, i mainly did it, because it looked better than just having a picture. Maybe i should not have added it to the simple slingshot, but for the Kabuto it think it might be a good idea. But mainly i did it because it was, as you put it, decorative, and i think we should leave it at that until someoneelse gives us some feedback. Gojita 15:17, 22 September 2008 (UTC)Gojita :Okay I found something to add to the discussion at last: Wheres the "First seen" bit?. --One-Winged Hawk 18:34, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Mr.3's bounty That actually got missed; Mr.3 doesn't actually have a bounty, who took down a criminal worth 42,000,000 and people keep getting it wrong. --One-Winged Hawk 21:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Ahh, never took that into consideration, just cleaned up the infobox ::Its okay I know what was going on, which is why I've told you it to make sure your aware of it (its a common misunderstanding about his bounty I've seen time and time again). The blame here is actually on me; I didn't spot it when I was removing his bounty from the trivia section when somebody altered the text on that bit as well. --One-Winged Hawk 21:57, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline User Talk:Angel Emfrbl/Timeline table We have a discussion going on on the One Piece timeline, if you would like to express your opinions on the tables, please feel free to do so. --One-Winged Hawk 11:31, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Why did you put Spoilers on all the current event sub categories on the pages? Any kind of spoiler tag should not be used on those pages because anybody reading them should know they contain spoilers. Drunk Samurai 19:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Yo! Just a reminder we don't mention "chapter" or "chapters" in info text outside of references. In other words, "in the recnt chapter..." on Ace's page for the family bit is not needed because obivously NEXT chapter it will be wrong. Don't give yourself extra work by doing stuff like that Gojita. One-Winged Hawk 11:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! Young Piece 17:35, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Your revert of the Blackbeard image Could you please not do that anymore ? That image has been reverted back and forth a-lot recently , so please check the notes on the page or the discusion if you wanna say why you think it should be changed . --New Babylon 15:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC)